


当今华夏礼仪说

by Ran1998



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Other, 看一出京戏后之感想
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ran1998/pseuds/Ran1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>午后看戏，见演员戏唱得虽好却有明显纰漏，略生感慨。权当聊天，心平气和地，并非批评谁。</p>
            </blockquote>





	当今华夏礼仪说

本来就不是正式的文章，因此除了此文表达的思想观点，其余的就当是在听另一个人聊天吧。  
刚刚看了一场这几年才出的戏，戏的内容大致还是老的一套，只是角色基本由青年演员扮演。这出戏是《萧何月下追韩信》。

且不评价演员们的表演水平，单说这第一场，张良与韩信二人相遇这一场。

为什么两位男演员拱手时都右手抱左手？

 

男子在非丧葬这样做，可真是……

戏台上的规矩我不清楚，难道唱戏时与真实生活相反吗？

 

他们暂不提。可许多知名主持人也这样。

 

不知道的话没什么可怪罪的，但您不能查查吗？

发牢骚也就到这儿了？二月份的拖到现在，我也是没什么事儿了。


End file.
